


A Good Place to Start

by curgypsy



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curgypsy/pseuds/curgypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Álvaro and Raúl try to reconnect</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Place to Start

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written in April 2012

"You defended well tonight."

Alvaro was face down on the bed as hands massaged the back of his shoulders. "And having you back in my bed is my reward?"

"I've missed you," Raul replied. He leaned down to place a few kisses across the span of his back.

"Seems to me you’ve had plenty to keep you company," Alvaro answered, with a touch of bitterness.

"Not like this," he whispered against skin. "Never like this."

Alvaro turned around and looked up at Raul's face. Looked into eyes he knew so well and read the truth in them. He couldn’t believe he was ever so stupid to think something was going on with Raul and Pipita. "Shit, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's not all your fault. I let this distance between us go on too long," Raul sighed. "We have a lot to talk about and work through. And I know tonight won’t fix everything."

"No it won’t," Alvaro agreed, before pulling him down for a kiss. "But it’s a good place to start."


End file.
